Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter one
Chapter one of Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party. Story The next day, Kit wakes up bright and early, just when Rebecca comes in with breakfast. "Up already?" she asks, "why what's wrong?" Kit wondered, "nothing, nothing" Rebecca answers hastily as she hands him his meal, but he seemed distracted about something, "something on your mind?" she wonders, "yeah, actually, remember the talk about you being a responsible parent to me yesterday?" Kit recalls and she nods, "well, it's just that Oscar and his mom haven't been getting along lately" he adds, "what's going on with them?" Rebecca asks, "well the things every parent has to deal with when their kid reaches their teens: Oscar's just going through that phase where he resents all the parental-authority and wants to be independent, like me" Kit explains, "of course, but you entered that phase before you were even thirteen" Rebecca notes, "I know, but that was all due to not getting all the love and care I had yearned for, and I doubt I'll ever be rid of it" Kit lamented, "so what does this have to do with Oscar?" Rebecca wonders, "well, he's acting like he doesn't want a mother anymore: I'm worried he's gonna try and orphan himself on purpose" Kit says, "I don't know, I mean, he's not exactly a daredevil" Rebecca said, "maybe, but people can change" Kit said. After breakfast, Kit and Rey were planning on heading to school when Mrs. Vandersnoot suddenly arrives. "Mrs. Vandersnoot, what do you need?" Rebecca wonders, "I need to talk to Kit" she says urgently as Kit and Rey were just about to leave, "me?" Kit asked pointing to himself, Mrs. Vandersnoot walks up to him and grabs his shoulders, "Kit, I need you're help: Oscar and me had another fight and he moved out of home" she informs, much to the resident's shock, "don't tell me he ran away?" Kit groaned, "no he didn't exactly runaway, he said he was moving out and living in that lot where your Jungle-Ace clubhouse is" Mrs. Vandersnoot explained withdrawing her hands, "he's moved into the clubhouse?" Kit asked, "well more like camping in the lot, but either way he said he couldn't stand being around me anymore, that he was gonna live the rest of his life as an orphan, like you" Mrs. Vandersnoot says, "I was afraid of that, I'll try to talk to him" Kit offers, "thank you, well I shouldn't delay you from school any further, so have a good day, oh and be sure to tell your friends too, I need all the help I can get" Mrs. Vandersnoot bids and hurries off, "come on Rey" Kit orders to Rey, who complies. At school Kit and Rey informed their friends and Oscar was accounted for, but he refuses to move back home. They gave him space for much of school until it ended and they fallow Oscar back to the lot where their clubhouse was found: Oscar had set up a tent and sleeping bag in it. "Come on Oscar, she misses you" Sam pleads, "you wish, one day you'll be joining me, maybe even you Kit" Oscar objects, "oh no, I am not returning to that again" Kit objected, "but you did twice: first with that stunt-pilot con-man, then for a thembrian-school" Oscar reminds, "those were mistakes, a big mistake each" Kit retorts, "well didn't you enjoy having a free-will when you were a hobo, not having to obey any rules and such?" Oscar reminds, Kit's defiance falters at this, "okay I'll admit I did enjoy that, but I still wanted a family more" Kit admitted, "so don't you ever feel like Baloo and Ms. Cunningham are enslaving you?" Oscar pestered, "yes I do, but I've never been disciplined for much of my childhood, and they try not to" Kit states, "well that's what I'm hoping to have, at least for a while" Oscar ascertained causing the others to groan. This was getting nowhere. At Higher-for-Hire, Mrs. Vandersnoot was socializing with Rebecca Baloo and Riven for some help, "tell me, have any of you ever had to deal with Kit wanting to be independent?" she wonders, "a little, but Kit had already gained that before we met, he's been forced to for a long time remember?" Baloo replies, "oh, yes, but when you do, how does he take it?" the rich-lady-bear responds, "not very well: it usually provokes him into fighting us, though I don't blame him, he's never experienced being restrained as much as a normal-child" Rebecca informs, "at all?" Mrs. Vandersnoot asks, "nope, even the air-pirates would let him do whatever he wanted and getaway with it, mostly" Baloo admitted, "Rey is also like that: try to boss her and she'll blow up on you, I usually try not to restrain her unless absolutely necessary" Riven adds, "that makes sense, I doubt he would be able to stand me if he were my son" Mrs. Vandersnoot remarks, she couldn't imagine her and Kit being a mother and son peacefully: Kit wouldn't be able to last ten-seconds or more through her enforcement at all, "I know I wouldn't" Riven jokes earning a glare from Rebecca, but Mrs. Vandersnoot doesn't blame him, "I get that a lot actually, even my husband says I'm a control-freak" she reveals much to the trio's amazement, at the same time Kit and Rey return drawing the adults attention, "hey lovebirds, Oscar still not willing to return home?" Baloo greets, "for now yes, but we'll keep trying, and if you'd like Mrs. Vandersnoot we could camp with him, keep him company" Rey replies and proposes, Mrs. Vandersnoot actually likes that idea, "I would like that very much" she permitted, "well coincidentally our military school is gonna put us through a camping exercise, we'll be allowed to set up wherever we want" Kit informs, "really, when does it start?" Rebecca wonders, "today" Kit answers, "oh that's good, the sooner the better" Mrs. Vandersnoot said, "you'll be camping?" Molly's voice echoed and they see her and Ramón walking over to them, "well yes pigtails, as a training-exercise" Kit says, "I've never camped before" Ramon said, "eh sorry you two, but you have school tomorrow, so maybe on a Friday or Saturday" Rebecca replies, making the two groan, but they didn't fight it, "well speaking of camping, we'd better get our gear ready" Rey announced and she and Kit head upstairs, "have fun" Baloo shouts, "do you think they'll manage to persuade Oscar to come back to me?" Mrs. Vandersnoot wonders, "have faith Mrs. Vandersnoot, have faith" Riven says. Later Kit and Rey head to the military-base to began their training, but no one noticed a big bull in a white jacket and pants, a brown-shirt, and a safari-themed hat or pith helmet that Baloo and Wildcat would remember from their dinosaur-safari has been watching: O'Roarke is back, and is planning to get revenge, and perhaps continuing his old plan by getting rich with poaching a dinosaur will do, but with a civilized-one like Rey, and those who want to have a rare extraordinary creature would pay a large fee for one, wild or civilized (though a civilized-one would probably make him more rich than a wild-one), "now that's a dinosaur worth millions" he murmurs to himself and sleeks away. Stay tuned for Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction